Solo por amarte
by Princess Niebla
Summary: Oye –dijo Kai fingiéndose el ofendido –yo iré al cielo. Lo dudo, no es tu estilo –bromeo Takao –pero yo iría al infierno si tu vas…lo haría solo por amarte. Kai/Taka one-shot


Hi y Fantasmita ha vuelto (si soy fantasmita, para más información lean mi prlife) Bueno llevo bastante sin escribir y ciertamente ya extrañaba el KaixTaka XD, así que me dije, además de que esta historia ya la tenia guardada desde hace un buen,

Zirt: y cuando dice hace un buen es hace un buen

Vlad: "asintiendo ante la declaración de Zirt"

Bueno si XD, solo que no la había acabado, es la continuación de a tu lado como siempre, lo que paso el año siguiente. Pero bueno ya no los molesto y los dejo con el fic n_n

Vlad: "tomando su pizarra, escribe algo y luego lo muestra al publico" Ninguno de los personajes le pertenece a Fantasmita, aunque aun insista con lo de Kai, tampoco hace este fic con fines lucrativos "baja la pizarra"

Zit: la canción se llama Solo por Amarte y pertenece a Rata Blanca

_**Solo por Amarte**_

_Enloquecido estoy por amarte una vez más,  
dale algo a mi existir.  
Son tus caricias es tu palpitar,  
que llenan mi vivir. _

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que ambos habían huido, Takao aun sufría las consecuencias de haber dejado a su novia en plena boda, su familia lo había rechazado y lo habían echo pagar todos los gastos generados. Kai se sentía en parte culpable por eso se ofreció a pagar esa suma de dinero, pero su dulce moreno no se lo permitió, pagando con todos los ahorros que tenia.

Dio un suspiro largo y apago su laptop, estaba tan cansado, trabajaba mucho y pocas veces las pasaba al lado de su ángel, pero vaya como disfrutaba esos momentos en los que estaba con él, mucha pasión, demasiada considerarían algunos, la que había en esa tan extraña relación. Se levanto de la silla apagando la luz de la sala, camino hasta su recamara y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar miro aquella hermosa escena, su dulce ángel dormía pacíficamente, con las cobijas tiradas en el piso y el dorso descubierto, sus labios los tenia levemente separados y soltaba suspiros de ellos. Kai se acerco con sigilo hasta donde yacía dormido, su plan era no despertarlo y robarle un beso.

Para cuando llego a la cama Takao ya había abierto los ojos y lo miraba extrañado sin entender muy bien lo que hacia el bicolor. Este se acerco levemente y le planto un beso, pero no un beso suave y tierno, no, sino un beso apasionado, pero lleno de amor

_Besar tu cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies,  
te pones fuera de voz.  
Días sin tiempo noches de pasión,  
alimentan nuestro amor. _

Pronto la habitación se lleno de gemidos, Kai devoraba con gran impaciencia el cuerpo de Takao, besaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, todo lo que pudiera, mientras sus manos recorrían las partes del cuerpo que dejaban libres. El moreno tenía cerrados los ojos, con las manos apretadas sobre las sabanas, dejando escapar sus melodiosos gemidos.

Llevaban días sin poder estar juntos, sin dejar escapar toda esa pasión que traían guardada, Kai había tenido mucho trabajo y no pudo prestarle tiempo a Takao, pero hoy seria diferente, hoy esa noche dejaban salir sus deseos reprimidos, demostrarían su amor hasta que terminaran totalmente agotados.

Sigue –pidió Takao casi suplicante, mientras Kai obedecía firmemente

Kai devoro el torso desnudo de Takao, mientras lo preparaba para poder entrar en él, estaba impaciente por poseerlo una vez más, como cada noche en la que no reprimían más su pasión lo hacían. El bicolor entro con cautela en el moreno, cuidando de no lastimarlo, mientras sus manos recorrían sus suaves piernas.

Ahhh… Kai –emitió un gemido el oji-azul mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de las embestidas que daba el bicolor –te e…mhh… extrañado –se apego mas al cuerpo del otro, rozándose instintivamente con el.

Y yo a ti… ahhh –devoro sus labios con impaciencia, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto –demasiado –dijo entre el beso mientras aumentaba las embestidas y las daba con mas fuerza.

Ahhh –gimió de nuevo, aferrándose al cuerpo de su amante –Kai… Kai –repitió con insistencia, mientras era nuevamente besado por su ruso-japonés.

Ahhh –sucumbieron al unísono, el moreno aferrándose al cuerpo del bicolor y este abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como si tratara de impedir que se le escapara de sus manos.

_Mi refugio son tus brazos,  
dame abrigo por favor,  
saca el frío de mi cuerpo y mi dolor. _

__Kai coloco entre sus brazos a su dulce ángel, respirando su aroma, aparto algunos mechones de su rostro, y sonrió, casi nunca lo hacia, pero esta vez sonrió, extrañaba estar al lado de su pequeño, cada que estaba así, en ese estado, se olvidaba de lo frió que podía llegar a ser, era como si el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Takao fuera trasmitido a su ser. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa de forma dulce.

Te amo –susurro Takao mirándolo con vehemencia.

Y yo a ti –beso su frente, jamás se había sentido tan feliz, hasta que comenzó a vivir con él, era como si todo el sufrimiento que había pasado durante su vida sirviera para algo, sirviera para encontrar a la única persona que siempre amaría.

Buenas noches mi amor –dijo Takao antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodarse mejor.

Buenas noches –cerro también sus ojos y se quedo dormido con total tranquilidad y una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Apasionado estoy ya no me dejes caer,  
no puedo vivir sin vos.  
Quiero tu vida dame una ilusión,  
que sea eterno nuestro amor. _

Los rayos del sol entraban intensos por la ventana, sin embargo no fue eso lo que despertó a Kai, lo que lo despertó fueron las voces que se escuchaban en la sala, una de ellas la reconocía a la perfección, era la de Takao y la otra no, pero la conversación sonaba algo rara, miro su reloj eran las dos de la tarde, vaya cuanto había dormido. Se puso como pudo sus boxers y sus pantalones, se acerco a la puerta con sigilo para escuchar mejor lo que decían

Te dije que aquí no jiji–dijo Takao quien parecía bastante alegre.

Pero es que…no se supone que iba ir a trabajar -dijo la otra voz.

Pues si, pero se quedo dormido –Kai estaba cada vez mas pegado a la puerta, en verdad eso sonaba bastante sospechoso.

¿Por que justamente hoy? –Reclamo la voz –yo que venia con tantas ganas –

Jaja… pero si tu siempre tienes ganas… anda, anda nos veremos a las seis-

De acuerdo… -parecía mas resignada que nada –nos vemos a las seis y no olvides llevar eso… te queda muy bien.

Si lo llevare –se escucho que la puerta se cerraba y poco seguido se escucho el ruido de unos pasos.

Kai corrió al baño en cuanto escucho los pasos de Takao dirigirse al cuarto, no quería que lo descubriera espiándolo, porque bueno eso había estado haciendo, además su mente había empezado a sacar conclusiones que tal vez eran erróneas, así que no quería ver a su ángel, es que no se contendría y tendría uno de esos ataques de celos que no siempre terminaban en un final feliz, sobre todo para si mismo.

Kai –escucho su nombre mientras le abría a la regadera -¿hoy iras a la oficina?

Si Takao –dijo el bicolor mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Cuando vuelvas podrías traer la cena –pidió Takao.

¿Por qué? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, es decir era extraño que su moreno no quisiera cocinar.

Voy a salir –contesto como si nada el otro.

Bueno la traeré –suspiro, entro a la regadera y comenzó a bañarse.

Después de media hora salio, pero ya no encontró a su amado, así que sin más se fue a la oficina, tal vez el día que venia se lo tomaría libre, quería vigilar a su moreno un poco más, además era, por así decirlo su aniversario, así que tenían que festejar, pero aun no sabia que regalarle.

_Miro tus ojos veo tanta excitación,  
ya no puedo aguantar.  
Esta locura que tengo por vos,  
que sea eterno nuestro amor. _

Kai regreso pronto de trabajar no estaba muy concentrado, su cabeza aun estaba en esa conversación tan rara, esa risita de su amado y la insistencia de no ver a alguien ahí, le hacia pensar malas cosas. Cosa que aumento cuando entro a su casa, sobre todo porque no había nadie, eran las nueve de la noche y su Takao aun no llegaba. Suspiro, tal vez no debería pensar esas cosas, tal vez, pero es que no podía, más bien no podía imaginar perder a su amado, aunque últimamente ese temor acrecentaba, sobre todo cuando veía esos ojos de añoranza cuando hablaba de su familia, sabía que Takao los extrañaba.

Se giro hacia la puerta cuando escucho que esta se abrió, se quedo callado un instante, mirando a su moreno de pies a cabeza, algo raro había en el, es decir estaba despeinado, con la ropa mal arreglada y la clara respiración agitada, alzo una ceja, de por si ya alucinaba momentos antes ahora más, era como si sus sospechas se confirmaran, comenzaba a sentir que su sangre hervía. Nunca se había considerado inseguro, jamás, incluso cuando había hecho que Takao dejara a su novia, no había dudado en que este lo hiciera.

Esas escaleras –termino rompiendo el silencio Takao que miraba con algo de confusión a su amado.

¿Qué con las escaleras? –pregunto un tanto frió.

Son muy largas –contesto acercándose al bicolor –me podrías decir –coloco su mano entre sus cabellos –porque vivimos hasta el décimo piso –le dio un suave beso.

¿Por qué no usaste el ascensor? –y seguía con su interrogatorio.

Estaba descompuesto o eso dijo el hombre de intendencia –explico.

Mentiroso –fue lo único que atino a decir.

¿Por…-iba a preguntar el porque de aquel calificativo, pero sus labios fueron interceptados por el mayor, que lo veía con esos ojos de deseo y excitación, conociéndolo como lo conocía, no dejaría que terminara esa pregunta, y tampoco recibiría una respuesta, es más no creía que fuera a decir algo coherente en un graaan rato.

Y así fue durante horas, Kai no había hecho más que hacer gritar a Takao que era suyo, cosa que al moreno tampoco le disgustaba, después de todo era verdad, Takao era y seria completamente del bicolor, aunque algunas veces este lo dudara. Se levanto de la cama, mirando a su amado con diversión, se veía también dormido y el se hubiese quedado a su lado, si no fuera porque tenia hambre.

Se levanto jalando una sabana para cubrirse y camino hasta la cocina, metió la cena al horno de microondas y se dispuso a comerla cuando estuvo lista, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, lo tomo de la mesa, donde curiosamente lo había dejado en la noche y contesto. Sonrió al conocer esa voz.

¿Esta todo listo entonces? –pregunto con animo –pero te dije que no trabajaras hasta tarde… aun así lo agradezco –sonrió, alegre, sonrisa que fue percatada por el bicolor que sigilosamente había entrado –si en la mañana y ya descansa y no…no sueñes conmigo –termino de hablar.

¿Con quien hablabas? –pregunto Kai desde atrás con una ceja levantada.

Kai –dio un brinco girándose para verlo –me espantaste –le reclamo.

No me has contestado –volvió a su actitud seria de cuando lo había llamado mentiroso.

No era nadie –contesto al fin mirándolo con una sonrisa -¿tienes hambre? Puedo meter tu plato a calentar si quieres –Kai le arrebato el celular de las manos -¿pasa algo?

Ah no seguro era ese con quien andas –reclamo aquello, que había evitado desde el día anterior en la tarde.

Pues no, no era ese con el que ando –dijo Takao molesto, haciendo que Kai abriera la boca grande ¿entonces era verdad? –porque ese con el que ando esta enfrente de mi…baka, como para que me llamaría… ahora entiendo porque tu posesividad hace rato.

Pues que esperabas dejaste a Alaniz por mi…a mi también me podrías dejar por alguien más –y eso fue lo ultimo que se le permitió decir a Kai, porque recibió una fuerte cachetada.

Baka…sabes te…te odio –seguido de eso Takao solo le dio la espalda y se fue al cuarto,

Y era por eso que Kai no tenía muy seguido ataques de celos, siempre terminaban así, siendo el llamado baka, con una fuerte declaración de odio por parte Takao, aunque por lo general sus ataques de celos, eran casi pequeños, esta vez si se había pasado. Camino hacia la sala, donde se quedaría seguro toda lo que restaba de noche, pero no, pronto escucho que la puerta de la recamara se abría, se giro para ver a su moreno, topándose con la mirada dolida de este, ya estaba vestido.

Me voy –dijo decidido caminando hasta la sala.

¿A dónde? –pregunto Kai alarmado –son las 4 de la mañana.

No importa –declaro este –no quiero que me sigas, ya regresare por mis cosas.

Takao perdón –se apresuro a abrazarlo –no quise decir eso, es que es la primera vez que…

Si lo quisiste decir –Takao se separo de él –si no lo hubieras querido decir no lo hubieras dicho –le miro –No confías en lo mucho que te amo y eso me duele –las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

Perdóname… es que tengo miedo… yo no quiero que te vayas –trato de acercarse de nuevo pero solo recibió rechazo –por favor quédate –suplico por primera vez en su vida.

No –fue lo último que escucho de su moreno y lo vio salir por la puerta, claro llevándose consigo la cena, una sosa es que estuviera molesto y otra que no tuviera hambre.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrírsele por los ojos, quizá esta era la segunda vez que lloraba por Takao, la primera había sido hace un año y meses cuando este le había dicho que se casaría, cuando él había descubierto que la persona que lo mantenía vivo era él, la persona que más amaba, quien no podía perder, porque con el quería un amor eterno.

_Te amaré de todas formas,  
te amaré y sentirás,  
nuestras vidas siempre unidas estarán._

Que no muera nuestro amor.

Se quedo dormido entre lagrimas, sobre el sillón y no despertó hasta que escucho el insistente timbre de la puerta, miro el reloj de su muñeca eran mas de las 12. Tenia dolor de cabeza, pero eso no le quito la esperanza, se dijo tal vez es Takao, después de todo había dejado las llaves, pero no, se encontró con un par de jóvenes, una joven de cabellos negros y largos, de ojos color rubí, disfrazada de payaso, en tonos rosa con blanco y a su acompañante mayor que ella, que estaba igual disfrazado, solo que este era un chico, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos bicolor, verde y azul, quien al parecer no disfrutaba haciendo eso.

Kawai –dijo de pronto la muchacha con los ojos casi brillosos, es decir no todos los días se veía a Kai en persona, sin embargo recibió un leve codazo de su acompañante y termino por sonreír –digo Felicidades Felicidades Felicidades

¿Qué quieren? –pregunto de mal humor Kai,

Desearle un feliz aniversario –dijo la muchacha sin perder el animo.

El joven a su lado levanto del piso una canasta con un montón de globos que formaban la frase "Feliz aniversario Kai". El aludido solo miro un momento la canasta sin entender del todo que era eso, ni en su más tétrica pesadilla se había encontrado con un par de payasos frente a su puerta, aunque ciertamente la frase le hizo recordar que era verdad, ese día era su aniversario.

Pero aun no acaba la sorpresa –volvió hablar la joven antes de que el bicolor le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Kai solo puso cara de fastidio, parecía que eso seria eterno.

Esta vez lo que apareció, que más bien traía escondido en la espalda, fue un cuadro, donde se encontraban el y Takao. Kai se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir o que hacer, era bastante triste aquella situación, Takao había preparado todo eso, de eso estaba seguro, se sentía tan mal, no sabía si tomar las cosas o simplemente cerrarles la puerta sin decir nada.

¿Aquí es donde debía aparecer Taka-chan? –pregunto la muchacha viendo a su acompañante, el cual simplemente asintió.

Takao se fue –declaro Kai ahora si cerraría la puerta.

Se fue ¿Cómo que se fue? –pregunto impidiéndoselo.

Supongo que no se irán hasta que cuente todo ¿verdad? –pregunto y resignado los dejo pasar.

Después de platicar con los jóvenes, o mejor dicho con la joven, se aclararon todas las cosas, ella era Zirtath una estudiante de arte y junto con Takao habían estado preparando las sorpresas para el aniversario, era por eso que el día anterior no debía haber ido a su departamento, y a lo que se refería que le quedaba bien eran las galletas de chocolate, a las cual ella parecía adicta. Vaya cosas y había armado un escándalo por todo eso, su Takao tenia razón en estar enojado con él.

Bueno supongo que nos retiramos –hablo de nuevo Zirtath –aunque si quieres bien podemos acompañarte –de nuevo recibió un codazo –mejor no…ah y deberían pedir que arreglen el elevador las escaleras son cansadas –sonrió y se fueron.

El bicolor se quedo sorprendido para luego mirar los regalos, eran lindos, demasiado podría decirse, pero eso ahora que más daba, Takao ahora no estaba, agarro su cabeza con las manos, parecía que el dolor no desaparecería, o tal vez era porque el no quería, es decir si dolía no pensaba, dejaba de torturarse pensando en que tal vez había hecho la peor estupidez del mundo. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por unos puerta cerrándose y unos pasos seguidos de eso.

Kai –el aludido levanto el rostro topándose con aquellos ojos zafiros que en ese momento se encontraban completamente rojos –no puedo dejarte un momento solo y tu dejas la puerta abierta, no vez que eso es peligroso –dijo Takao con una suave sonrisa en los labios, con los brazos cruzados,

Takao –dijo Kai levantándose –ya se que fue mi error, Zirtath aclaro todo –explico.

¿Zirt lo aclaro? –Pregunto confundido –espera seguiste dudando hasta que ella lo aclaro –descruzo los brazos, solo para apretar sus puños –yo esforzándome y tu –volvió a darle la espalda –eres un idiota Hiwatari Kai –le enseño la lengua.

Lo se –sonrió divertido el mayor –pero aun así estas aquí –lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo, sin entender porque de pronto comenzaban a escurrir lagrimas por sus ojos, a fin de cuentas su Takao no se iba a ir.

Takao suspiro, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, secando aquellas lagrimas que escurrían por el rostro de su amado, para después ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su amado, buscando protegerse a si mismo, era tan extraña la forma en que se había vuelto tan dependiente de su novio, porque eso había descubierto ese día, la sola idea de pasar la vida lejos de Kai, era doloroso.

¿Sabes Kai? –volvió ha hablar Takao después de un rato de silencio –a veces me haces enojar tanto, tanto, que me dan ganas de acecinarte –declaro mirando al bicolor –lo haría si no fuera porque después tendría que suicidarme para encontrarte en el infierno.

Oye –dijo Kai fingiéndose el ofendido –yo iré al cielo.

Lo dudo, no es tu estilo –bromeo Takao –pero yo iría al infierno si tu vas…lo haría solo por amarte.

Kai sonrió divertido, esas declaraciones de su amado eran tan raras, el año pasado había sido igual y esta vez era lo mismo, solo esperaba que el próximo no, no soportaría esa sensación angustiante que había sentido este día y el del año anterior.

Beso los labios del moreno con suma delicadeza, era su forma de contestar a aquello que el otro había dicho, de esa forma le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, se separo ligeramente de él, solo para pronunciar algo que era importante decir.

Tu eres mi vida –dijo besándole de nuevo –y mi salvación –otro beso más

_Ya no me dejes caer._

Con eso lo tomo entre brazos, llevándoselo a la recamara, era hora de compensarlo de otra forma.

**FIN**

Y ahí esta XD

Zirt: wui salimos "brincando como loca" y vestidos de payasos.

Vlad: "escribe de nuevo en la pizarra" yo no quería salir ¬¬

Zirt: pero si te veias tan lindo vestido de payaso *-*

Vlad:

Bueno XD no importa eso, espero les haya gustado, creo que ando algo oxidada, hace mucho que no escribía, al menos no Yaoi , demo, ya sabes dejen su r/r si les gusto y si no también.

Nos vemos en otro fic y cuídense

Fantasmita "la luz entre la niebla"


End file.
